A Naruto Shippuden Special Airing!
by minami-chan9
Summary: Ohayo! and welcome to the special airing! I'll be interviewing the ff. characters from their timeskip! Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from this fan fiction for your information, I only own me, myself and I.

**Author's notes: **My first Naruto fan fiction! Enjoy! " Also, I'm gonna be included in the fanfic, just watch out for my name in this fanfic! (Katie)

**The Naruto Shipp****ū****den Special! Know the characters of the show!**

Reporter Katie: Ja!! Ohayou miina-san!! And welcome to this special airing! Today, we will know the Naruto Characters hm? After the time skip, let's see how much they've changed! So… our first guest is…

-A cloud puffs outta nowhere, revealing the main character! Naruto-san!-

Naruto: Ah! It's me miina! Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!

Reporter Katie: So, Naruto-san, during the time skip, what were you doing? We wanna know all!

Naruto: Well you see Katie-chan, when I was being trained under Ero-sennin-…

-After tons of babbles, the crew fell asleep from Naruto's story; it took 1 day to finish-

Naruto: …Heh?!?! How come everyone is asleep while I was talking about my story dattebayo?!

-I finally woke up-

Reporter Katie: Huh? Finish already? Yosh! On with the next character!

Naruto: Heh?!?!?!!? D-Demo!! You guys didn't REALLY hear all about my training with Ero-sennin!!! I was just getting started Dattebayo!

-Hearing this I reacted quick-

Reporter Katie: JUST GETTING STARTED?!?!?!?!? IT TOOK YOU 1 DAY TO FINISH YOUR DAMN STORY!

-Naruto seemed confused-

Naruto: 1 day? To me, it only took like an hour Dattebayo.

Reporter Katie: AN HOUR HUH?!?!

Inner Katie: URUSAI YO BAKA!! YOTCHA!

Reporter Katie: Look at the calendar!! Did that took you an HOUR HUH?!?!

Naruto: To me, yeah Dattebayo.

-I got pissed off and her inner self took over suddenly… I then punched Naruto making him fly towards the wall-

Reporter Inner Katie: SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO!! YOU'RE JUST WAY TOO STUPID TO KNOW WHAT DAY ARE WE IN!! I STILL HAVE TO INTRODUCE THE REST OF THE CREW BAKASARU!! YOTCHA!

-When Naruto was been shaked through his collar by me… He thought to himself-

Naruto: …K-Katie… Sou ka… She hasn't changed one bit… D-Demo… Her temper must be getting worse dattebayo…

-I thought heard Naruto from the last sentence-

Reporter Katie: NANDESTE NARUTO?! DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING?!?!

-A younger me then appeared outta nowhere; I still was busy maybe… killing Naruto… I guess…-

Young Katie: Ne miina-san, while the older me is doing that to Naruto, we shall introduce the next tomorrow! Ja ne miina-san!

-A younger Naruto then appeared outta nowhere… insulting the younger me-

Young Naruto: Hoy!! KATIE-CHAN!!! ANATA WA BA-KA DE-SU YO!!! BA-KA DATTEBAYO!!!!

Inner Katie: NANI?!?!? NARUTO-BAKA?!?!?! BAKA?!!!? KUSO!!!!! KOROSU DESU YO!!! YOTCHA!!

Young Katie: Like I said miina, we'll be introducing the next character tomorrow… Now-

-She gave a friendly bow and smiled-

Young Katie: Let me torture Naruto.

-She turned towards Naruto, walked towards him; still smiling… But there was such a large fire background-

Young Katie: Naruto-san…

-She opened her eyes revealing how mad she looked-

Young Katie: PREPARE TO DIE! YOTCHA!!

-She almost did the same thing as the older her, only… she kept torturing him.-

Older and younger Naruto: TASKETE!!!!!!!!!!

-Black screen.-

----

Author's notes: I'll update later miina!! Please review! And if you're wondering why I'm torturing Naruto is not that I'm a hater, I just wanna know how Sakura tortured him. :D

Review ne!! smile


	2. Kiba and Akamaru's Interview!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from this fan fiction for your information, I only own me, myself and I.

**Author's notes: **Naruto fan fiction! Enjoy! " Also, I'm gonna be included in the fanfic, just watch out for my name in this fanfic! (Katie)

**The Naruto Shipp****ū****den Special! Know the characters of the show! Part II!**

-I rushed in-

Katie: Aiyah…! Ohayou once again, miina-san. Sorry I'm late. _smiles nervously_ Now, after yesterday… our next character in line is-

-Someone shouts "Gatsuuga!" and breaks the wall as an entrance-

Katie: Kiba and Akamaru!

Kiba: Hey.

-Akamaru barks saying "Hiya!" When Kiba was about to say something, he saw Katie talking to Akamaru.-

Katie: Hello Akamaru! Waaah! Keto kawaii you are!!

-Kiba sweat dropped-

Kiba: Uhh... Katie?

Katie: Oh… yes… So, Kiba… Why'd you create such an entrance back there?

Kiba: Well you see… I just want to make a fine entrance… Why? Is something the matter?

Katie: N-No, Actually, there's nothing wrong.

Inner Katie: Gah! Kiba! Your gonna have to pay for what you did you know! Yotcha!

Katie: Anyway, how was your time skip? And please… don't try to make us fall asleep like yesterday…

Kiba: Haha… okay… Well you see-

-While Kiba was explaining his time skip, I was holding Akamaru and playing with him, like I wasn't really paying attention to Kiba's story… After Kiba noticed-

Kiba: Did you even hear a single thing I said?

Katie: Huh? You mean your new techniques… How quiet it is… Yeah…

Kiba: So, can we go now?

Katie: Aiyah… You're not a really good joker…

-I stand up and ride Akamaru-

Katie: Wow… I wonder… If ever I win, I'll keep Akamaru.

Kiba: What if I win?

Katie: I keep Akamaru.

Kiba: NANI?!?! THAT'S UNFAIR!!

Katie: Ha! Fell for it…!

-I closed my eyes-

Katie: Look up.

-Kiba stared at the ceiling… 3…2…1… Tons of bills came down. He stucked his head all the way up-

Kiba: Nanikurone?!

Katie: It's your bills.

Kiba: For what?!

Katie: For breaking the wall. Well, you lost. I get to keep Akamaru.

-I rode on Akamaru and left off.-

Kiba: WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG?!?!

-Black screen-

----

Author's notes: I'll update later miina!! Please review:D

Review ne!! smile


	3. Hinatachan's turn!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from this fan fiction for your information, I only own me, myself and I.

**Author's notes: **Naruto fan fiction! Enjoy! " Also, I'm gonna be included in the fanfic, just watch out for my name in this fanfic! (Katie)

**The Naruto Shipp****u****den Special! Know the characters of the show! Hinata's turn!**

-I walked in and sees the special guest-

Katie: Ah! Hinata-chan! You're early.

Hinata: W-Well… Y-You w-were r-really t-taking y-y-your t-time…

I sweat dropped. And sat down.

Katie: So, Hinata! Since your today's guest, how was your time skip?

Hinata: I-its j-just f-fine… N-Neji-n-niisan trained m-me a-a l-lot…

Katie: Ahh… -giggles and whispers-

_Katie: So, how's your relationship between with you-know-who?_

_-Hinata was surprised and her face was all red.-_

_Hinata: A-Ano n-ne… __S-Shouldn't y-you t-talk a-about s-something else?_

_Katie: Oh come on! Were you guys on a date?_

_Hinata: A-A-Ano… C-Can w-we t-talk a-about th-that la-later?_

Katie: Fine. Well, HE left you a gift again.

I pointed to where the gift was; Hinata saw it and was shocked. I stood up and was waving.

Katie: Miina-san, today's interview with Hinata-chan is finished.

Naruto just popped outta nowhere but was seen running for his life.

Hinata: W-What's w-w-wrong N-Naruto-k-kun?

Naruto: Ah!! No time to explain Hinata! I'm running for my life!

Me and Hinata looked from the direction to where he was running, the rest of the cast seem to chase him.

Kiba: How dare you Naruto!

Sakura: I'll kill you Naruto-baka!

Ino: Hey, that's my line forehead girl!

Sakura: Urusai, Ino-buta!

Sakura and Ino stopped in front of us and began battling. The rest were still chasing Naruto for some possible reasons.

Ino: What did you say forehead girl?!

Sakura: I said, SHUT UP INO-BUTA!

Ino: That's it, you're going down!

Sakura: Not unless you're going down first!

Ino and Sakura started to fight each other, while me and Hinata were in front of the camera, Then I said.

Katie: Miina-san, as I said, today's interview is over, tomorrow's guest will be here tomorrow.

Hinata and Katie: Sayonara!

-Black screen-

----

Author's notes: I'll update later miina!! Please review:D

Review ne!! smile


End file.
